


Spider in Space

by Infinite_J



Series: Age of Spiderverse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Agressive Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Fugitive Peter Parker, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Injured Peter Parker, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), older Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: (Was going to call it Infinity Spider to go along with the series but it didn't sound right to me.)Continued from Age of Spider and Civil Spider. Read the events of Infinity War retold and see how the last few years as a fugitive have effected Peter. Will Peter survive the events of Infinity War? Or will he fade in this world too and will we see if those who faded experienced anything during the blip.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Age of Spiderverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203500
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Age of Spiderverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Age of Spider was written in 3rd person past tense. Civil Spider was written in 3rd person present tense. So for this one I'm writing in first person from Peters point of view.
> 
> By the way, anyone who read Civil Spider and couldn't guess what the confirmation code was referencing, I'll tell you now.  
> The code was 0773-121-122, the first 4 digits was the date of Gwen Stacy's death. July 1973. The last 6 digits are the issue in which the story 'The Death of Gwen Stacy' were told in, issues 121 and 122.

_"Peter... Will you let her die like you did me...."_

"No!" I yell, my body shooting to an upright position as I stretch out my arm to nothing. My breathing was heavy, I wipe my forehead to find a large amount of sweat.

"Peter?" Wanda stirs awake, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. Go back to sleep." I tell her not wanting to worry, but she chooses to ignore me and sits up beside me.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asks me and my silence told her everything. "They're getting worst and more frequent. I'm worried Peter."

"I know I know. I'll be okay." I tell her as he look towards her, I lean in and give her a kiss. "Its just been a long couple years, taking a small toll."

"Maybe we should stay here a little longer, get away from the life for a while." She suggests but I just shake my head.

"You know I'd love nothing more. But you also know I can't help myself." I tell her, running a hand through my sweaty hair.

"I know, my boyfriend with the saviour complex." She says and I can sense the eye-roll without looking at her. I wrap an arm around her and we lie back down where she cuddles into my chest, running a finger around my stomach slowly. "Do you have to go to New York tomorrow?" I sigh before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know I have to, my suit got torn to shreds on our last mission. I need to go get a new one. I've already sent a message to Tony to start the production and to send Vision with one of the spare Quinjets. It'll be fine." I tell her trying to reassure her but I knew nothing I said would get her to agree.

"But it's too risky to sneak back into America right now." She argues back, she's only worried and who wouldn't be. If Vision wasn't going to be here keeping an her company and watching her back I wouldn't be going at all. I was happy that Tony and Vision had basically renounced the Accords, doing their best to help the fugitive half of the Avengers where they could without Secretary Ross' knowledge. He would give us leads and information but he couldn't directly help and he only spoke in the way of his and my sub frequency or Vision would covertly visit. Tony and Steve continued not to be on speaking terms but Tony refused to let that stand in the way if I asked for help, his grudge was only with Steve at this point.

"I will be fine. I will get my new suit, check in with Ned and I'll be back before you know it." I say and I get a huff back which mean I had won this argument. "I promise you I'll find my way back to you like always."

"You better." She replies in another huff which made me laugh, I pull her up so head rested next to mine. I look at her and she tries her best to look mad at me but she was awful at staying mad. I lean in and give her a quick kiss which she returned.

"I love you." Her facade broke as I said this as I brush a strand a hair out of her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Viz, make sure to watch her back." I tell him giving him a pat on the back.

"Of course Peter. Mr. Stark told me to tell you he won't be at the compound but the suit will be ready."

"Will do. Did you make sure to turn off your transponder?" 

"Of course."

"Okay. I love you Wanda." I tell her, I pull her in for a long kiss knowing I won't get to for a day maybe two."

"I love you too." She says against my lips as we finish. I get on the Quinjet and set the auto pilot for the Avengers compound. 

"Scarlet, you with me?"

"Right here, Peter." She replies in my ear piece.

"Good, I'm going to nap. Wake me when we are twenty minutes out."

"Will do Peter. Have a good sleep." 

"I'll try." I take a seat in the pilots chair and try and make myself comfortable, well as comfortable as I can get in a hard not very adjustable seat. I let my eyes get heavy a slowly fall asleep.

_"Peter... you can't save her..." She whispers into my ear as a large fog surrounds me._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Peter... you will fail her... just like you failed Tony... just like you failed Ben... just like you did me." I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, it came from every direction echoing of none existent walls. "You will always fail-"_

_"Shut up!" I scream at the voice, "leave me alone! Just please leave me alone Gwen!"_

"Sir." A new voice breaks through. "Peter wake up. Wake up Peter." I jolt awake, blinking a few times letting my adjust to where I actually was. "We are almost at the compound Peter." I clear my throat before replying.

"Thanks Scarlet."

"Peter, who is Gwen?"

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep, you said the name Gwen."

"Someone... I lost a long time ago. I still have these dreams... of her."

"I see, it is quite common to relive grief is it not?"

"Yes, extremely common. Something I do on the regular."

"I'm sure that is not healthy."

"Oh no, it's extremely healthy." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Is getting shot at also healthy? Since you seem to do that a lot." Scarlet quipped back making me laugh, taking my mind off the dream I just had. 

"Is that some sass I'm detecting from you Scarlet."

"Maybe, it would be hard not to pick it up when I spend one hundred percent of my time with you."

"Yeah, I am the King of sass and quips."

"Indeed you are boss. Approaching compound, prepare for landing." Scarlet tells me, I grab my bag as we decent onto one of the compounds helipad. "No one is in the Avengers quarters so you can freely walk around but I still suggest caution."

"Thanks for the update, is the suit ready?"

"Yep, the suit is just finishing."

"Perfect." I say as I walk off the helipad down to the rooftop entrance that would take me down to the training area. "Once I get the suit prepare the spider cycle in incognito mode. I've go to make a stop in Manhattan before heading back to Wanda."

"Will do Peter." She says as I enter the training area, I take a small pause looking around. This is whereI helped train the new team, where Wanda and I became a force to be reckoned, where Nat beat my ass on a regular basis. I felt a smile grow on my face as I fondly look back on all the memories I made here, it seemed so long ago now. I finished my brief reminisance of old times before I moved on to the living quarters, I walk straight to my room where I found the finished suit in the fabrication machine. I forgot how white the symbol on his chest was, being on the run my suit was put through a lot the colour faded a lot and I was surprised how long it lasted really. 

"Scarlet, run quick diagnostic on your system, just to make sure you're doing fine."

"Understood. Running now."

"And while you do that I'm going to send a coded message on where Ned should meet me." I approach my computer and typed quickly before taking the suit out of the machine and putting it in my bag. I then grabbed some jeans, a dark blue hoodie and a baseball cap to cover my face when I get to Manhattan. "Right, that should be everything."

"Diagnostic finished, everything is running smoothly."

"Perfect, is the cycle ready?" I ask putting the baseball cap on and my sunglasses that had my built in HUD into it. 

"Ready and fuelled." 

"Excellent, plot a course for Central Park." I tell her as I head down to the garage, I smile as I see my gorgeous bike waiting for me. "I've missed you..." I sigh as I reach her, she is a beauty. I hope on her and rev the engine to hear my bike roar. "God, I wish I had you on the run."

"If you're all done ogling your bike, sir." I clear my throat in embarrassment, I forgot I wasn't alone.

"Right yes, let's go."

* * *

I found somewhere to park not far from Central Park, I ran a permitter sweep to see if there was anyone waiting for me in the are but it all seems clear. I waited a little while on my bike since I had arrived a little early than the time I sent Ned, hopefully he got my message. "Scarlet, you still have a full functioning ability with the controls of the bike?"

"Yep, I have full access to the bike. Why?"

"Incase I need it to make a quick escape or if I can't get back to the bike I want it to be sent back to the compound."

"Understood." She tells me, Scarlet had learned so much since he had first created her. He felt a sense of pride with her, she had come so far in her development and learning. "You should start walking towards the park if you're going to get to the meet point on time."

"Right okay." I say hopping off the bike, "activate security measures." I enter the park from the north west side entrance, I take casual stroll through until I hit get to the Bow Bridge where I stop in the middle and I lean on the side of the bridge, looking over the park waiting for my best friend to show. The park was currently not that busy, people going about their business.

"Peter?" I hear behind me, I turn to see Ned standing there in his hand was a takeaway bag from 'Five Guys'. I smile at my friend as I engulf him in a hug.

"I've missed you buddy." I tell him patting him on the back 

"I've missed you too man." Ned replies, we walk off the bridge and I had this sense that someone else I knew was close by but I pushed that thought out of mind as we found a bench to sit on. "I'm loving the beard by the way."

"Thanks, Wanda has a love-hate relationship." I joke which made Ned snort and chuckle.

"I haven't heard from you in four months, your last message was very brief but Miles was happy you left him a message too."

"What does he think I'm doing?" I ask as he passes me a burger out of the Five Guys bag, the best burgers in the city. I let out a little moan as I bite into the burger, I haven't ate anything remotely this good in two years.

"I told him you were doing some relief work in Sokovia and that it's hard to keep contact while there."

"Good cover. You okay man? How's your Ma?"

"Yeah, she's good, we're okay."

"Good," I say giving him a pat on the back, "I don't have long, longer I stay the more likely I'll get caught." Ned sighs and I feel the disappointment wave off of him.

"I hate this."

"I know man." I say, trust me I know. It seemed like yesterday we were working on some new thing in the lab but seeing Ned now made me realise how long ago that truly was.

"Look before you go, there's someone else who wanted to see you."

"Yeah, who?" I ask looking to him confused.

"Oh I dunno tiger. Maybe your other best friend." I instantly jump to my feet, I feel my body go tense as I slowly turn to look behind me to see the redhead that is Mary Jane Watson.

"Oh hey... MJ. Long time no see."

"Two years Pete," She whacks me which I deserved, "two years and the only message I got was in the first one," She whacks me again which I also deserve, "'tell MJ I'll be fine and not to worry.' Thats all I got!"

"Well I didn't want you to worry!" I try to explain but she whacks me again, "I'm sorry MJ, I didn't know what to say, okay?" She pauses the assault on me, I took this as a sign to keep talking, "you're my oldest friend, you know me better than anyone and I just had no idea what to tell you without worrying you. But I'm okay, see? I'm right here." I wait to see what she says but she didn't say anything just yet. She finally sighs and opens her arms up.

"Well, give me a hug you idiot." I gratefully take the invitation, I forgot how much I missed MJ too. They were often so busy before that he only got to see her a few times in the year before the Accords. 

"I've missed you." I whisper to her.

"I missed you too, Tiger." She replies into my shoulder. We pull away and I see a tear run down her face, I wipe it away and she laughs a little.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer. But I should start heading back." They both looked disappointed and I hated to see it, "will you guys walk me back to my bike? Central Park in the middle of the day, who knows what ruffians are walking around here." This got them both to laugh a little before nodding and following me back to my bike, we reach it and I find it very difficult to get on it. "I suppose this is goodbye for now."

"Emergency Alert." Scarlet announces into my ear.

"What? What's going on?" I ask her.

"What seems to be an extraterrestrial ship is descending upon Greenwich Village."

"You're shitting me."

"Whats going on Pete?" Ned asks but I don't answer him while I get all the information.

"No sir, it's causing a panic."

"Okay, I guess Spidey makes his return Manhattan." I sigh rubbing my forehead, I can feel a headache coming on. "Okay you two," I turn to Ned and MJ, "get on the bike, get to the other side of Manhattan like Harlem or go to Queens okay?"

"But Peter-"

"But nothing, you get as far as possible from this okay?" I tell them, MJ looks like she wants to fight but Ned understands and drags her onto the bike. "Scarlet, get them out of here."

"On it." The bike takes off and I watch them go, looking back at me and I wondered If I'd actually get to see them again. When they were out of sight I ran into the nearest alley way to change into my suit. "All systems online." Scarlet tells me.

"Great, let's get to it." I say hitching two webs to the buildings beside me, using them to sling shot me into the air. I start making my way down the city as fast a I possibly can.

"At the speed we are going at estimated arrival is 10 minutes."

"Thanks for the update." I grunt out swinging from building to building. "Of course this happens as soon as I hit American soil. Haven't been back here for over a year then all of a sudden aliens invade, good ole Parker luck." I continue making my way towards Greenwich, the ships hum was extremely loud but I was distracted by the screaming people running in the opposite direction. Normally if I had the time during a panic like this I would jump down there help where I could, try and keep people calm but I have no idea if anyone has responded to the descent of the ship. That was instantly answered as as I arrived on scene and watched a red and gold figure go flying through buildings as he's hit with a large hammer. "Damn, that must've hurt," I say to myself before heading in the direction he was hit, "physically and his ego."

"Good one Peter." Scarlet says with some amusement in her voice.

"I know right. I think it's the city, makes my quipping better." I arrive where it seemed the fight had continued in Washington State Park. It looks like Tony was in trouble with this big ugly dude, I need to get in there. The giant ugly reptilian dude knocked Tony down and was winding up for a final blow, I need to get in there now. I swing in and jump in front of the hammer catching it with ease. I look over my shoulder to look at Tony, "Hey Tony, long time no see."

"Kid? Where'd you come from?"

"Oh you know, just passing through- Woah!" I yell as the alien grabs a hold of me and throws me across the park. I link up into the Avengers comms so I can talk to Tony, I then swing back into the fight. "So what's the deal with this guy?"

"He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Tony replies and I don't think he ever sounded so serious but I still couldn't tell if he was messing with me. 

"You for real?"

"I couldn't make this up if I wanted to." We continue our fight with this guy but it just felt like we were going in circles, his style of fighting was like a controlled Hulk, thought definitely not as strong. He would just try to grab us and throw us or punch us, if we attacked he would use a shield or just take the hit like it was nothing. Something at the corner of my eye caught my attention and something red flew by, it looked like someone wearing a cloak or a cape. He throws half of a taxi in the air, I quickly attach a web to it and swing it back and smashing it into him.

"Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it."

"You all good here?" I ask not wanting to leave him on his own.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just go."

"On it." I begin my chase to catch up to the 'wizard' and that's when I run into the other alien. He was much skinner and was definitely a different race of alien so this was not typical invasion. He was floating speedily and upright on a small platform of what seemed to be burbling debris leaving a deep rut in the streets, his sole focus was on the wizard but I think he notices me. He flicks his hand and out of nowhere a billboard hits me knocking me back. "Not cool!" I yell, more to myself to keep my constantly monologue afloat. "Telekinesis, so played out." As. I catch up I see the alien bending all the utility poles in the path of the fleeing wizard, one of the poles snag the cloak and ripping it loose of its master. Crap, he's going to hit the ground at the speed he was flung he will surely die if he hits the road. I swing around and shoot a web yanking him up before he could the pavement. "Okay now to get him out of here-" I was stopped mid swing as a large amount of blue light surrounds the wizard and starts pulling him inexorably upwards. "No, no, no, no." I start getting pulled towards the cone of light, I look around and shoot a web to the nearest fixed point, in this case it was a lamppost but that slender alien uproots it sending us up towards the ship. "Uhhh, Tony. I've got a 'beam me up Scotty' situation going on." I yell over comms

"Hang on, Pete." I hear him reply back over comms.

"Not much else I can do." I say under my breath. Once the beam sucked in the wizard into the ship it closed and I was left on the outside of the ship, it was noticeably getting higher and higher now, further into the atmosphere.

"Warning! Peter, you are getting to high. You'll start to run out of air soon."

"What do you recommend?" I breath out, I can feel the effects of the high atmosphere. It was getting harder to breath.

"Project Fe."

"Okay, launch it. Confirmation Code: 92632."

"Code Accepted. Launching item 17-A. ETA 20 seconds, let go when I tell you to."

"Got it."

"Now!" I let go of the ship and start free-falling when I feel it hit me in the back, it quickly attaches itself to me enveloping my entire body in armour. I land lower down on the ship now being able to breath because of the new suit.

"Tony, did you make my suit smell like a new car?"

"I thought you'd like it, find a way inside."

"See you inside." I say as I find some sort of flap that was now closing.

"Scarlet, call Wanda. And prepare Protocol Houdini."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter I used a confirmation code, the numbers represent a letter. Can anyone tell me what it spells?
> 
> Before I write too much of this story I want to know how you want to see this story end and what you might want me to include. Things such as who survives the snap and who doesn't because I'm contemplating a lot of ideas and depending on how I write this story decides on how I re-write endgame so please give me as much input as you want and I'll deeply consider them.

"Calling..."

"Peter?"

"Hey Wanda, look something has happened."

"What? What's happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Have you turned on the news today?"

"No, I haven't." I can hear her getting up and grabbing the remote and flicking few the channel before stopping and gasping, "Oh my God, Peter."

"I know, crazy Thursday ay?"

"Please don't tell me you're on that thing." She says to me and I know my silence answers her question. "Oh God, Peter..."

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay. Okay?" I can hear her struggling not to cry, "I promise you I'll find my way back to you. Okay?"

"Okay... you better."

"I love you Маленька Відьма."

"I love you too Маленький павучок." 

"Scarlet active protocol now!" The line cuts off there, at least I got to hear her voice one more time before whatever happens next. I wish I could've talked longer but I needed to activate the Houdini protocol so Scarlet wouldn't disappear on me. I was going to need her more than ever up here. Especially with running this new suit.

"Protocol Active. And just in time too."

"Great, let's find Tony."

"Are you okay, Peter?" Scarlet asks, clearly from the conversation I just had Scarlet is worried about me.

"No, but I will be. Scan the ship, find Tony."

"On it boss."

* * *

I finally found my way into what looked like the main deck and I see Tony who watching the alien and the wizard, hidden from sight above them. And I couldn't tell if my eyes were playing ticks on me or if its a side effect of the lack of air from early but I watch as the cloak the wizard was wearing was floating next to Tony without a wearer, it then lifts the corner of itself and taps Stark on the arm. Tony jumps and raises his hand to it, ready to shoot, but he sees what it is and stands down.

"Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?"

"I know right, I'd love something like that." I say as I hang down from the ceiling, the cloak and Tony turn to face me.

"There you are kid. Where you been?"

"I had to find my way from what looked like the engine room."

"How's the suit, running like a charm?"

"Yeah, it good. Scarlet integrated well."

"You still have her? I lost Friday leaving the atmosphere."

"I have a protocol in place that uploads her entire consciousness into the suit, just incase someone get their hands on your servers... or going into space apparently."

"Smart thinking, I'll have to implement it. Now down to brass tax," Tony says as they turn back to the wizard and alien, "any ideas how we save this guy?"

"Well... I have this one idea."

"Go on kid, shoot."

"Remember Aliens... the movie." And the realisation and disbelief showed clearly on Tony's face. "Look its all I've got, you blow the side of the ship the alien gets sucked out and I grab the wizard guy before he gets sucked out too then use your nano tech to seal it up." Tony looks to cloak as if to say 'can you believe this guy?' then turns back to me.

"It's... all we've got." He says as he rubs his forehead in frustration. "I'll sneak behind Squidward down there, you stay up here and be ready to grab the wizard."

"Copy." I reply as Tony makes his way around to the other side of the ship as quietly as possible.

"Painful aren't they?" I hear the alien start talking, "They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them-"Tony makes a small 'thump' _behind him drawing the aliens attention,_ "...Could end your friend's life in an instant." He tells Tony as he slowly turns to face him.

 **"** I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Met him today, saving his life is more a professional courtesy." The alien walks slowly towards Tony, beckoning very large solid metal objects with his telekinesis to float behind him.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." He says to Tony with so much smugness in his voice. Was it a universal law for all bad guys to be cocky smug douches?

 **"** Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies." Tony fires a rocket from his shoulder which pierces the side of the ship like planned and everything begins to be sucked out due to depressurisation, the alien going flying out of the hole and the wizard was not far behind him as he was pulled loose of his bindings and he starts being sucked towards the whole quicker than I excepted luckily the Cloak wraps around his arm and an anchor point giving me time to get in a better position, as soon as the wizards arm slips loose and he starts heading for the whole again. I shoots a web line at the wizard with one hand and hold onto a piece of the ship with the other. It breaks, sending them both towards space, "Crap! No, no, no!" I yell as I reach the hole Scarlet activates the three metal arms and they brace me, stopping me from to keep him from being sucked out, the ships atmosphere was keeping the wizard alive but not for long.

"Thanks Scarlet."

"Of course Peter."

"I got ya!" I yell pulling as hard as possible. I crouch and with the extra metal spider-legs I make a mighty leap backward and pull them both back inside to the middle of the room. Tony quickly sprays nanites onto the hole to plug it up exactly as planned as me and the wizard hit the floor. "That went perfectly." I say out of breath. I turn to cloak and raise my hand, "high five!" And much to my pleasure it gave me one. Tony walks past us both, the armour retreating back into the containment unit on his chest. The wizard and I get to our feet, the extra arms of my suit retract and the wizard re-cloaks.

" We've gotta turn this ship around."

" Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan."

"No, I want to protect the stone."

"What 'stone'?"

"I'll explain later." Tony tells me before focusing his attention back to the wizard.

"And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening."

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?" He asks sarcastically, I like him already but he could be slightly more grateful.

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me." Tony yells at the man.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet.

"Quit it. Both of you." But they ignore me.

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup."

"What am I ? Chopped liver?"

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Spider-Man, who are you?"

"Dr. Strange."

"Nice to meet you. Dr. Strange." I extend my hand to him which her takes.

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot."

"Can we control it? Fly us home?" Strange asks and Tony looks off into space and doesn't respond right away. "Stark?"

"Yeah?" Tony replies snapping out of it.

"Can you get us home?" Strange asks again.

 **"** Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking... I'm not so sure we should."

"Excuse me?" I ask, "Because I'm pretty sure I'm hearing things Tony."

"I said I'm not sure we should."

"Ah see that's what I thought you said. Are you for real?"

"Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here." Strange says getting up in Tony's face.

"No. It's you who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back! And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?"

"Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or Spidey over there or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it."

"Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight."

"Tony we can't, I can't... I have to get back. I have to get back to Wanda."

"Kid, there's so much at stake here. We can't turn back."

"Okay. Explain it to me. Who is this 'Thanos' and what is this 'Time Stone' you both keep yelling about?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm contemplating on writing Wanda's side after I finish since we won't get to see any of that. Not much changes tho since Peter won't be there except the moments between Wanda and Vision would be on a best friend level. But let me know if you guys want to read something like that.

"So... to recap: this Thanos was behind the 'Battle of New York' and he's collecting these 'Infinity Stones'. Dr Strange over there has the 'Time Stone' and Vision has the 'Mind Stone'. And Thanos' plan is to destroy half of the Universe? And collecting the stones is his way of doing it as quick as a snap?" I repeat back everything Tony just said to me and I get this shiver down my spine and the weird sense that I made some sort of pun without knowing it.

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"So why don't we turn back? With the rest of the team? Won't we have a better chance?"

"If we turn back now we might get attacked in space and Thanos will take the stone with ease or if we go back to earth we might be too late and he would then be waiting for us. If we fight him here we have the element of surprise and if we fail we at least waste his time enough that the others will be prepared for him."

"I guess."

"Hey, I know you're worried about them. About her, so am I. I understand."

"I know I know, it's just... I left her with Vision. If there were more of Thanos' cronies they could've gone after Vision."

"I'm sure they are fine."

"Yeah probably,"I sigh, I wasn't mentally prepared for any of this today. I was meant to be back in bed by now with Wanda enjoying what little time away we had. "So, where's my invitation to the wedding? Did it get lost in the mail?" I joke.

"Of course you're invited. You're the flower girl."

"Oh ha ha, very funny-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I think we're here." Strange tell us, we approach the giant monitor that showed us entering the atmosphere of the planet, we started to veer towards a giant structure.

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function." Tony says he puts his arm into the large metal stressing gimbal that was clearly built for someone the size of hulk. Tony points to the other one and says to me, "Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?"

"Yep, got it." I say as I close it around my arm.

"This was clearly meant for one big guy, so we gotta to move at the same time."

"Okay. Okay. Ready." The ship was getting closer and closer to the giant structure that oddly looked like a giant game of jacks, that weird thing from the eighties, "We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!" Tony armors up as the ringship clips the "jack" structure, but from the sound of it we lost a good third of the ship in the collision. Dr. Strange steps between us and creates what looks like a shield around us. "This is gonna be a rough landing." I mutter under my breath as we hid the surface of the planet. Scarlet had activated my extendable arms before the crash so I was braced as we hit the ground luckily, I turn to see Strange helping Tony up as he de-helmets.

"You alright?" Tony asks panting, Strange gives him a little nod also panting, "that was close. I owe you one."

"Is it bad to say that was one of the coolest things I've ever done?" I say looking between the two, I see a tiny smirk on Tony's face

"Yeah you know, if we weren't preparing to fight a mad alien trying to kill us I would be loving the fact we are on another planet." Tony tells him patting him on the shoulder.

"Peter, I read multiple targets moving towards us on my scanners." Scarlet pipes up in my ear.

"How many?" I ask leading to Strange and Tony looking to me.

"I detect three heat signatures."

"We've got incoming." as if on queue I hear a small clang as my spider-sense goes off and a grenade rolls into view sending us all back by some kind of energy pulse. I groan in pain as the new adversaries enter the ship.

"Thanos!" One of them yells as he flings a blade at Strange, who neatly deflects it with a mystical shield, he screams again and in return Strange sends the Cloak at his face, half-smothering him and throwing him to the floor. 

"Damn that's a cool cloak." I whisper under my breath as one of them approaches me, I start crawling back away from them and start firing webbing at them pinning their arms to their body and keep them in that one spot. My spider-sense goes off but before I can react one of the other ones flies at me and kicks me away.

"Stay down, clown!" He says to me, not an insult I appreciate. He starts to fire off at me and Scarlet activate the arms again allowing me to leap away into the cords above dodging his attack but he then throws something me as I go for attack and an electric-like cord wraps around me sending me into the ground hard.

"Die, blanket of death!" I hear one of the aliens yell, I turn over to see Tony pulling free of the magnet he was stuck to; the Cloak pulls free of the alien it was fighting with as soon as Tony moves to him still on the floor and put a foot on his torso aiming his repulser at him. The masked one who hit me with the cord picks me up and puts me in a head-lock, gun pointed at my head. Strange has a mystical shield of golden energy and stands ready at the third point of what was now a triangle. 

"Alright, everybody, stay where you are...chill the F out." The guy with the gun to my head, he moves the guy away quickly and at the corner of my eye I can see his helmet disappear before he puts the gun back to my head. "Where's Gamora?" Tony de-helmets and looks at the guy.

"Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?"

"I'll do you one better. Why is Gamora?" The one under the 

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry this little freak." Agin with his insults, they're not great. Like he just seems less threatening by the minute.

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go!" Tony extends his nano-tech into a cannon, it kind of looked like like an electric shark about to eat the aliens face. I really couldn't unsee it like when you notice the front of a car looks like a face.

"Do it, Quill! I can take it." The man yells on the ground.

"No, he can't take it!" The one I webbed up earlier says.

"She's right. You can't." Strange says completely deadpan.

"Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself. Starting with you." He says the end to me in my ear.

"Fuck you asshole." I headbutt him causing him to let me go and I break out of the cords before grabbing his arm, flipping him to the ground and putting my foot to his neck before kicking his gun away from him and then webbing it to the ground. I see the look of shock on Tony's face as I release some of the pressure on the guys neck.

"Wait, what. Thanos? Alright, let me ask you this one time: What master do you serve?" Strange asks, what a weird way to phrase it man.

"What master do I serve?" He coughs and groans out, his face smooshed into the floor, "What am I supposed to say? 'Jesus'?"

"You're from Earth?" I ask looking down at him.

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri." The guy coughs out again, is this guy dumb or is it just me?

"Yeah, that's on Earth, dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?" Tony says back to him

"So, you're not with Thanos?" I ask him looking down at him.

"With Thanos?! No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl- Wai- who are you?" He asks as I take my foot of his neck.

"We're the Avengers." I say as he starts getting to his feet.

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" The girl exclaims.

"You know Thor!?"

"Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving." The guy next to me says as he tries to break the webbing on his gun. 'Not that good looking'? Bit of an odd thing to say to people you don't know.

"Where is he now?" Tony asks.

"Getting some new weapon, apparently he lost his hammer?"

"Right well, now we know we aren't enemies how about introductions." I deactivate my mask for the first time, "I'm Peter Parker, people call me Spider-Man. That's Tony also known as Iron Man, and that's Doctor Strange."

"Peter Quill, the call me Star-Lord." Peter tells me, I shake his hand. Weird how situations can change so rapidly. "That's Mantis and the guy on the floor is Drax." I walk over to Mantis and start cutting her from the webbing.

"Thank you."

"No worries, sorry for doing it in the first place."

"It's okay." She tells me and I give her a smile. "Now we're all acquainted how about we head outside, check the place out." They all murmur before heading for the exit, I start following when Tony palls me aside. "Everything okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. It's just... I've never seen you that aggressive before Pete."

"Yeah, well... the last two years have been a tad rough." I tell him giving him a pat on the shoulder before leaving. I think that's the first time he's realised that being a fugitive isn't that pleasant for any of us.

* * *

"The heck happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." Quill says as he uses some device to scan the planet. I turn to see Mantis jumping joyfully in a low gravity spot.

" Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan, " Tony annoucnes as Quill moves towards him,"or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet." We all look to the sound of a yawn coming from Drax. "Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?"

"I stopped listening after you said, 'We need a plan.'" Drax deadpans, Tony turns his attention back to Quill.

"Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page."

"See, 'not winging it' isn't really what they do."

"And what exactly is it that they do?"

"Kick names, take ass." Mantis says as fiercely as possible but it really didn't come off that way.

"Yeah, that's right." Drax agrees quietly as he settles into a stance facing them. I look to Tony as his expression of deep hopelessness make me want to laugh so hard, I know it's not a funny time but I wish I had a camera. Actually...

"Scarlet, take a picture of Tony." My mask quickly comes back on before disappearing again. If we survive this I'm making it my wallpaper on my computer. "Thanks Scarlet." I whisper.

"No worries Peter."

"Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?"

"'Mr. Lord.' Star-Lord is fine." He motions to Drax and Mantis to come closer.

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude-"

"Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good." I watch the conversation back and forth like a squash rally.

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe."

"What dance-off?"

"It's not a... it's not... it's nothing."

"Like in Footloose, the movie?"

"Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"Well its seen as classic, people still love it decades later." Quill smiles a little at this.

"Don't encourage him, alright? We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here."

"Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you." Quill says pointing at the both of us.

"Your math is blowing my mind."

"Excuse me, but... does your friend often do that?" Mantis points to Strange is sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground. His hands poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone glowing brightly in his necklace. Green vapor-like energy flows from the stone and more intricate magical energy patterns circle Dr. Strange's forearms. The Cloak was flowing behind him as if the Stone is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side at what looked like an insane speed, to our eyes there was a clear motion blur as his head jerked.

"Strange, we alright?" Tony asks walking over to him. Strange snaps out of his trance and falls forward, letting out a cry and gasp breathing heavily. "You're back. You're alright?"

"You good man? What was that?" I ask him, he looked like he just ran a marathon. It must've taken a lot out of him what ever he was doing.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" Quill asks.

"14,000,605."

"How many did we win?" Tony asks, Strange stares intently at Tony for a moment.

"One."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, yeah...you're much more of a 'Thanos.'"Strange announces, we were all getting into position waiting for his signal to attack.

"I take it, that Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission." Maw, that must've been the 'Squidward' looking alien.

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts."

"And where do you think he brought you?" Quill crouches behind wreckage with his weapon ready, behind Thanos and to his left; I peek from above and behind Doctor Strange.

"Let me guess. Your home?" Strange guess's making Thanos smiles reminiscently.

"It was. And it was beautiful." Thanos curls his gauntleted fist and activates one of the stones and the environment starts to change and Titan becomes what it was before it was destroyed, green lawns appeared, intact buildings, water-filled ponds, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy. "Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Strange sates plainly.

"But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." He relaxes his fist; the stone stops glowing and the illusion fades and the true state of Titan is revealed.

"Congratulations. You're a prophet." Strange says sarcastically.

"I'm a survivor."

"Who wants to murder trillions." 

"With all six stones I could simply snap my fingers... and they would all cease to exist; I call that... mercy."

"And then what?" Strange ask getting to his feet.

"I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"I think you'll find our will...equal...to yours." Strange summons his mystical glowing symbols, entering a fighting pose.

"Ours?" Thanos ask confused looks up to a see a chunk of wreckage descending rapidly on him coming in too rapidly to react and e is subsequently crushed by it. Tony flies from where the wreckage came from a flies past Quill.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tony says, Quill triggers his mask and follows Tony.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!" The wreckage on top of Thanos erupts in a purple mist as he bellows in rage. He turns the hovering fragments into a flock of bat like creatures and swarms Tony with them, driving him back through the ruins of the city. I webs his eyes and swing in to kick him in the face at the same time that Drax leaps from cover, blades in both hands and knee-slide behind Thanos and try for a tendon slide across the back of the Titan's knee. Strange jumps through a portal and summons a sword of golden energy, dueling with Thanos while Drax attacks similarly on his other side. Thanos punches Drax through a ruined wall, then shatters the blade with one hand and tears the web from his eyes. He advances on Strange and kicks at him, but Strange's shield absorbs the damage and the Cloak lifts him free of the ground. Quill has been making his way back on the ground and shoots Thanos from behind. Thanos uses the gauntlet to shoot balls of energy at Quill while Quill leaps towards Thanos using magical platforms thrown in his path by Strange, the last one placed above Thanos' head so Quill can flip over him, he slaps a mine on Thanos' back. Quill sticks his landing and disengages his helmet, he flips Thanos the bird before jumping backward into a portal shouting 'Boom!' at him. The explosion knocks Thanos to his knees and dazes him briefly. Strange whispers something to the Cloak and it swoops off his shoulders and wraps itself tightly around Thanos' armoured hand, who starts tugging at the unexpected wrapping. Strange starts throwing portals everywhere and I leaps through one on Thanos' left

"Magic!" I yell as I punch Thanos in the head before vanishing through a portal to the lower right before reappearing above him again, "more magic!" I yank Thanos' head down hard, then leap into a portal in front of him. I leap through another portal up high and behind Thanos, "Magic with a kick!" I hit him a flying kick and then fall feet-first into an exit, then appears on his right. Magic with a-" But I get cut off as Thanos turns and grabs me out of the air throwing me to the ground, with his hand around my neck. I cough and groan from the impact and pressure around my neck

"Insect!" Thanos shouts with venom in my face before throwing me at Strange, knocking us both to the ground. Thanos finally tears the Cloak away and is then promptly surrounded by fiery explosions as Tony bombards him. He sucks all the flame into the gauntlet with the Power Stone and fires it in a stream at Tony, hitting him dead on and sending him far away, plowing through a massive fallen machine.

"I'm an arachnid you grape looking asshole!" I yell as I leap from behind while Thanos concentrates his fire on Tony, I web the gauntlet and drops down in front of him, pulling as hard as possible but Thanos yanks on the web-line, pulling me towards him and punching me away. He tears the webbing free of the gauntlet just in time for a small spaceship to attempt to crash-land on him. "Ouch, that must've hurt." I groan getting to my feet again. The ship drags Thanos along for a distance, burying him under debris. He stands just as the pilot leaps in a great arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready.

"Well, well."

"You should have killed me." This new player says to him

"It would've been a waste of parts!" He yells at her.

"Where's Gamora?!" She runs at Thanos, attacking him with her sword. Thanos punches her away while Strange summons multiple bands that wrap them selves around the gauntlet, pulling Thanos' fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand. Thanos tries to pull free as Drax slides in from his right kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance then wrapping himself around Thanos' kneeling leg. Quill shoots a electric trap onto the ground to Thanos' right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand. I swings in, webbing Thanos' chest then wrapping it around behind him before digging using the extra legs into the ground to anchor myself. Strange opens a portal straight above Thanos' and out drops Mantis, landing on the Titan's shoulders her hands placed on his temples. He bellows as her antenna glow, the plan was for her to put him to sleep or some sort of trance. Tony returns and starts pulling on the gauntlet. Doctor Strange reapplies the bands from before to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos' right hand and the Cloak helps him pull. Thanos is finally subdued enough to incapacitate but he was clearly not fully asleep.

"Is he under? Don't let up."

"Be quick. He is very strong." Mantis tells them as she was starting to cry.

"Parker, help! Get over here." I drops the web-line and hurry over to Tony, "She can't hold him much longer. Let's go." We start to pull as hard as possible to get the gauntlet off while Quill flies over to us, standing in front of Thanos tauntingly.

"I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. " He says pointing to Tony, it was very much a lie. "Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

"My Gamora..."

"No, bull-shit. Where is she?"

"He is in anguish..."

"Good."

"He… he mourns." Mantis cries.

"What does this monster have to mourn?" Drax exclaims.

"Gamora." Nebula states as she approached them.

"What?" Quill asks.

"He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't." Nebula tells him, Tony notices the look on Quills face and de-helmets.

"Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?" Quill slowly turns to Thanos,"Don't, don't, don't engage, we've almost got this off!" Tony shouts desperately at Quill

"Tell me she's lying." Quill shouts at Thanos ignoring Tony, "Asshole! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I... had... to." Thanos barley gets out.

"No, you didn't…! No, you didn't…!" Quill says enraged, he then pistol-whips Thanos twice in the face, causing Mantis to let go in pain. "No, you didn't!"

"Quill!" Tony shouts leaping at Quills arm to stop him leaving me to keep pulling off the gauntlet. "Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!"

"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" I start getting it off, the fingers nearly out, "I got it! I got it...!" When suddenly Thanos wakes completely and the guy was pissed. He head-butts Mantis, grabbing the cuff of the gauntlet just as it is sliding off his hand, causing me to stumble back and then he grabs Mantis and throws her off his shoulders. She was too high, I need to get to her. I swing up to her and wrap my arms and legs around her. "Scarlet!" I yell and she launches the extendable legs that allowed us to land and roll safely. Thanos kicks Drax off his right leg and into Nebula and Quill, knocking them down. He yanks on the band holding his right hand to throw Strange far away and swats away Tony and his repulsor shots. The remaining Guardians jump up and charge him again, but he fires a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocks the three of them completely unconscious. Tony zooms back in, his nanite arm turning into a sharp blade but he gets head-butted to the ground in his attack. Thanos looks at him for a beat, then raises the gauntlet towards Titan's moon.Tony stares at him aghast. Thanos uses a combination of the Power and Space Stones to shatter the moon's surface, then bring the debris down on the field of battle at speed. Tony boosts out of the way but is caught by a chunk of moon about the size of a baseball field, slamming him into the ground. "Tony!" I wanted to charge Thanos but the impact of the moon sent The Guardians into the air. If they stay there too long they will move into a normal gravity spot and will fall to the ground hard and then I realise they're still unconscious which means Quill won't be able to fly and help them, I swing up to them and use my webbing to reel them in so I can get them down safely, I get them just in time as bits of the moon still rained down on the surface of the planet.

From afar I see Strange makes a few passes with his hands, producing the familiar golden magic circles and slams his hands down on the ground before him, large thick strands of lighting jumped from debris to debris until it reached Thanos making him jump into the air but he fires back an intense purple blast back at Strange. Strange blocks the purple beam with a wall that resembled a large distorted mirror which he then pushes back at Thanos. Thanos shatters it with the gauntle then suctions the magic into what looked like miniature black hole volleying it back at Strange. Strange raises a shield and changes the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies which return to their master harmlessly. Before Thanos can counterattack again Strange levitates and gives him arms like a Hindu deity before maybe a hundred versions of Strange rush away forming a circular wall around a snarling Thanos. This was all getting really trippy to watch, I was trying to figure it out how I could help since half out 'team' was incapacitated. They all cast magical cord wrapping around Thanos' torso, arms and hands. He struggles to close his gauntleted fist as he stones to discover the real Doctor Strange among the many copies, blowing the duplicates away and sending the singular Strange reeling. He pulls Strange and the ground forward, Thanos grasping him by the throat once in range. Strange grabs futilely at Thanos' hand trying to escape. "You're full of tricks, wizard."

"No!" Strange shouts as Thanos grabs the necklace and snapping it from Strange's neck.

"Yet you never once used your greatest weapon." He tells him as he crushes the necklace in his hand. "A fake." He throws Strange hard enough that Strange's head hits stone and he passes out. Almost simultaneously, a red and gold device slaps into the palm of the gauntlet, bracing the fingers open and a red and gold Avenger makes a fast and hard entrance with me on his tail.

"You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it." Tony says slightly out of breath.

"I mean really dude? Over kill." I say joining his side.

"Stark." Thanos breathes out.

"You know me?"

"I do. Both of you." His eyes move to me sending a chill down my mind. "You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." A small rockets pop out of Tony's back and he the, launches at Thanos.

"Tony wait!" I yell but it's too late, he's not going to pay attention to me.

"Come on!" Thanos growls out as they explode on him momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. As it clear Tony pile drives into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off I jump forward punching him in the face while webbing his feet to the ground. Tony re-configures his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him. Thanos shakes it off quickly, reaches down to rip off the webbing before reaching forward and tears Tony's helmet off, revealing Tony's surprised expression before the suit recovers automatically and re-forms his head protection. The Titan makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, sending Iron Man sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the the gauntlet fires the same purples energy he did at Strange earlier, who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force. Tony slides out from behind the shield, letting the angled energy push him away for a faster start, and whips back to Thanos full thrusters. He kicks at the Titan with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the same time to pin the gauntlet and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again slamming into Thanos' face cutting his cheek.

"All that for a drop of blood." Thanos chuckles darkly. He smiles briefly before going in for a punch but I barge Tony out of the way and the punch his me sending pinwheeling, then starts beating me with his fists. I do my best to block the blows using the extra arms to help block the hits but Thanos is relentless.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"I can take the hit-" I grunt out as the flurry of punches continues, "you can't- just be ready-" He picks me up by the helmet and blasts me in the chest with the gauntlet. The gaps start to show in my suit, it isn't desinged to have as many nanites as Tony's suit, a flaw I plan to correct if I get out of here.

I hit the ground hard, struggles to get back to my feet, Tony flies and lands beside me and fires his right hand repulsor at Thanos and the beam is easily deflected by the gauntlet. He starts using both repulsers as Thanos walks right up to us, backhanding Tony in the face breaking more nanties off, its starts to show he's lost a lot of nanites in the fight as gaps are forming in his suit. He crosses his arms to block another blow from Thanos and has his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he forms his right hand into a short-sword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean. My spider-sense went off and as Thanos rushes his hand to stab Tony with it I rush Tony out of the way and in the process feet and intense pain in my forearm. I scream in pain as I fall to the ground on my knees, I clutch my arm in pain look down to see the damage. I yell more in pain as I realise my left hand and wrist had been cut off by Thanos, bloody

"Ah! Scarlet! S-skywalker Proto-col!" I scream out, barely forming the word. The suit covers the the stump and I scream in more pain as I feel a burning sensation as it cauterises my wound so I stop bleeding everywhere.

"Kid!" Tony yells to me, Thanos took this opportunity to stab Tony in his side, making him fall to his knees. Thanos places the gauntlet almost comfortingly on Tony's head as Tony took deep shallow breaths.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you." He tells Tony, who seemed distracted by the pain and possibly me as his eye were on my arm where my hand was missing. Blood was drooling out of his mouth, I try to get to my feet. I need to get Thanos' attention off Tony.

"Hey... Raisin face!" I yell as I wobble on my feet.

"Yes... Spider."

"Leave... him... alone."

"I can't tell if you're brave or an idiot."

"I like... to think I'm... a bit of both." I chuckle at him, his lips twitch and a small smirk appears as he walks towards me raining the gauntlet.

"I'll doubt anyone will miss you." He says to me as he closes his fist making the four stones glow. I prepare for what ever attack that was about to kill me.

"Stop!" Strange yells out, sitting up against a rock breathing hard. "Spare their lives... and I will give you the stone."

"No tricks." Thanos states as Strange shakes his head, Thanos points all four Stones at him instead.

"Don't...!" Tony barley gets out loud enough.

"Strange... Don't!" I shout at him but it's too late. Strange reaches up and plucks the Time Stone out of its hiding place, pulling it from nowhere. He opens his trembling hand and the Stone floats to Thanos' bare hand. We all watch him intently as he takes the stone and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the Titan wince in pain.

"One to go." He whispers to himself, then suddenly an energy blast hits the gauntlet right in the empty spot and Thanos grimaces in surprise. I turn to see Quill screaming in rage as he rushes Thanos but Thanos doesn't even respond and before Quill can reach him he opens up a portal and disappears. Quill going flying past where Thanos was standing crashing into some debris.

"No!" I yell, falling to my knees. Wanda... he's going to earth. Quill gets to his feet and looks around erratically.

"Where is he?!" He yells. Tony starts stitching up his stab wound as well as he can with his suit functions; he has no breath for answers.

"Did we just lose?" Quill asks in disbelief. Peter turns his head to Strange glaring at him.

"Why would you do that?!" I yell at him, ignoring the pain where my hand used to be.

"We're in the Endgame now."

* * *

"Damn it!" I yell for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"Peter-"

"No Strange. We are F'd in the A!" I say, all I want to do is scream and punch everything but I'm feeling the exhaustion hitting me. Mantis props up Quill, I walk over to Tony to check on him and help him to his feet, Drax and Nebula manage to limp over on their own. "You must have some spell to get us home-"

"Something's... happening." Mantis gasps cutting me off as she disintegrates into ashes. I watch Quill look behind him as he sees Drax starts to disintegrate as well.

"Quill?" Were his final words as he disappears . Quill stares in horror as he turns back to us.

"Quill? You good?" I ask when he starts to disappears himself.

"Aw, man." He groans as he fades in to ashes.

"Tony, Peter... there was no other way." 

"No, no, no..." I say realising the pattern. I turn to Tony who starts to wobble. "Tony...?"

"Kid..." Tony gasps out as he falls to the ground, I fall with him to make sure he's okay.

"No! Don't you dare Tony!"

"Kid... it's okay..." He whispers to me, my mask retracts as I sit neck to him.

"No!-"

"Peter... I'm sorry..."

"Tony-"

"Pete, listen to me." He says his breathing becoming slower, I feel tears start falling from my eyes, "you will be okay. Promise me if you get home... you'll live your life. You won't let this control you, okay?"

"Tony-"

"Promise me Pete." He cuts me off.

"I promise." I choke out, a small smile forms on his face and theres a small silence before Tony speaks again.

"You're the best of us Pete-" He doesn't get to finish as he disintegrates into ashes in my arms. I fall forward due to sudden lack of weight in my arms and I stare in disbelief. I turn my head to the sky screaming my head off tears running down my face as one of the closest things I've had to a father figure in a longtime, the one who gave me my new family died in my arms and there was nothing I could do


End file.
